pucks_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ GTA V
Will there be a female protagonist in GTA: V? Although there were hard rumors for this theory, producer Rockstar North revealed that more main characters will be at the same time. Who will direct GTA: V? Rockstar San Diego will direct GTA: V. He was previously involved with several short films, including drama. Before Rockstar SD was offered the project, Take Two Interactive wanted to do it. However, due to that TTI already directed three GTA: IV films only a year after the film was given greenlight, he wouldn't direct it. Also Rockstar Games was offered to do it, but he was busy with directing ''The Last Enforcement. ''Rockstar San Diego first dind't wanted to do it, because he wanted to make a feature-lenght film of one of his short films, but decided later to do GTA: V. What's up with the rating of GTA V? Producers Rockstar North and DMA Design revealed that they had to return seven times back to the MPAA to get an R-Rating. The film was originally given an NC-17 Rating. North said: "I can't believe we have the R-Rating, GTA: V is definately the bloodiest and most sexual in the series, but we made it and I think we have a good movie." The film is now: Rated R for strong brutal violence, graphic sexuality and nudity, strong language and some drug material. What was shown at Comic-Con for GTA V? At Comic-Con a poster was released showing a highway in fast motion with the Grand Theft Auto: V logo. The same day, some hours later, the teaser trailer was released which showed including a man running away from a group of gangbangers and then brutally beaten and also a giant gangwar between cops and two rival gangs was in the trailer. Also quick images of a man being put on fire and then shot several times. Also quick images of a fast car chase on a highway. The last thing you is see is a point-of-view of a man who is shot dead and then GTA: V title appears. There was also a clip released which was the 8-minute opening of the movie. The movie cuts to Carl CJ Johnson who leaves the house saying "fitting on the block, see what's happening". He leaves, smokes a cigarette and is shot in the shoulder by a group of (on this moment not revealed) gangbangers. He is put in the car and driven away. We then cut to what seems to be a drug deal trafficking. One of the people tastes the coke and says it is good. One of them suddenly get's an argument with Jacko, the main drug seller. They end up in a fight, Jacko pushes the other man to the ground and shoots him and blood spatters on the camera which then cuts to the title card: Grand Theft Auto: V. Later, another poster was released which featured a giant bridge and three cars falling over and two cars on the bridge and the tagline: It's Not A Car was revealed. Also two other posters feature a gun with is shot off showing the tagline: It's Not A Gun. The other shows a group of shadow-covered people with the tagline: It's Not A Gang. Is this going to be the last movie? There are rumors that Grand Theft Auto: V will be last movie in the series as former main characters would return to reveal their fate. Rockstar North revealed that he has a strong feeling that the franchise would end with V. However, it isn't announced yet that this will be the last movie. Rockstar North revealed at the 2010 Sun Cannes Film Festival that the production company has watched the movie and has interest in continue the franchise. Who will return? The plot will partially involve criminals whose bloody trace of dead and deprave end up in a final confrontation in the sunny and beautiful Vice City. Rockstar North revealed that the movie would anwser the fates of Carl CJ Johnson and Tommy Vercetti indeed and they would come back to reprise their roles. However, nothing has been confirmed for Claude Speed, Toni Cipriani and Nico Bellic, although Rockstar North said in an interview: "you won't believe which faces you would see in the movie we left behind." This could mean that the rest of the characters could be not confirmed as a possible surprise, although Nico Bellic probably won't return as he appeared in GTA: IV and cameo appearances in GTA IV: The Ballad Of Gay Tony and The Lost And The Damned. It has also been revealed that the strange bullet blast off-screen at the credits roll of GTA: III would be revealed in the movie and Rockstar North said: "We have brought it surprising, I'm so exicted to show the story we have made of the movie." What can we expect from GTA V? According to director Rockstar San Diego a lot of former characters will return to anwser their fate, including CJ and Tommy Vercetti. Also the bullet-blast off-screen at GTA: III credits will be explained. Rockstar North also said: "There will be a scene in the movie that wasn't included in previous GTA movies much to many's dismay which contains action, intense and a high dosis of speed". After the release of the trailer, Rockstar North revealed that he was talking about the car-chase-highway scene which was seen on posters and on the trailer. It was also confirmed that the film had received an NC-17 rating for it's extreme violence and strong sexual content. It was later revealed that the film had to be submitted seven times to the MPAA before it received a hard R-Rating. Also taglines which refer the car-chase highway scene were made like: "It's Not A Car". In several words, the filmmakers said it will be probably the most intense and actionful in the entire GTA series. Who are Kwanten and Angel Fish? According to producer Rockstar North he said that Kwanten will be the main character in the film. When asked about the character, North said: "you can expect he is a kind like Mr. Nice Guy. I really like such characters and he will improve the other main characters throughout the franchise." Rockstar San Diego said that Angel Fish will be the main villain in the film. He also that Angel Fish was the guy who organizes the drug trafficking in the clip.